Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce often provide user interfaces from which a user may search an electronic catalog for products available for purchase and/or browse products included in an electronic catalog. For example, the user may enter a term or keyword of interest to the user, and may then be presented with search results. These search results may include, for example, products that include the entered term or keyword in a product description associated with the product. Alternatively, a user may choose to browse items in a selected category or collection. A page or user interface will sometimes provide the user with narrowing category filters or criteria to revise a list of matching items when browsing or searching. In some user interfaces, such filter options may be presented as checkboxes, menu items, or fields that accept entry of numeric ranges. Filter options are typically presented prior to a user's search or browse request, and/or are presented in a separate portion of the user interface from the items to be filtered.